


divine

by peachni



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prince Bang Chan, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachni/pseuds/peachni
Summary: prince chan has his bodyguard wrapped around his finger yet he remains unaware of who felix truly is
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	divine

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a small little royalty au i started writing. im obsessed with the idea of royal chanlix so i wanted to share

Surprisingly, Chan’s parents hadn't caught on yet. They had assigned Felix as Chan’s bodyguard over a year ago, and Chan managed to get Felix wrapped around his finger in a couple of months. 

It was impossible not to want Felix. He was buff, tan, and had blonde hair that he regularly maintained. He put up with just enough of Chan’s bullshit but also knew where to draw the line. And he was the sweetest person Chan had ever met. 

“Oh,” Chan pouted, glancing over at Felix, who stood at the door of his bedroom chambers. “It would be a shame if someone were to help me undress,” Chan sighed, leaning against his pillows dramatically. 

Felix rolled his eyes in annoyance, but he looked around before he locked the door and made his way towards Chan’s bed. Chan grinned, pulling Felix until the other man was hovering over him. “Are you gonna help me?” Chan questioned, running his hands from Felix’s shoulders down to his biceps, admiring the muscle Felix had acquired from working the more physically demanding jobs in the palace.

“Brat,” Felix grumbled, but he pulled away, helping Chan stand up. Chan sighed at the feeling of Felix’s calloused hands, working at the buttons of his shirt before slipping it off his shoulders. Chan always preferred wearing loose, silky clothing, and his nightwear was no different. 

Chan moaned softly as Felix ran his hands across Chan’s bare skin, raising goosebumps in their wake. “Are you gonna help me with my pants?” Chan mused, eyes glazed over as he stared up at Felix through lidded eyes. 

Felix smirked, trailing his hands down Chan’s torso, stopping right above his hip bone. He reached out, curling a hand around Chan’s slim hip to bring the man closer to him. “I don't know if you deserve it,” Felix taunted, lips brushing dangerously close to Chan’s neck. Chan’s eyes fluttered shut at the sensation, mouth dropping enough to shape his lips into an O shape. Chan’s lips were always beautiful: plush and shiny, almost as if inviting Felix in to kiss them. 

“I do,” Chan breathed, “Oh, I do. I promise I've been good”. His lips formed into a soft pout and the man’s face twisted up, ever so slightly. Felix hummed, bringing one of his hands to undo the single button on Chan’s pajama pants.

“God, you're a fucking tease,” Felix groused when Chan’s pants fell to the floor, revealing nothing but pale skin underneath. Chan giggled softly. His attention focused on the way Felix’s hands rested on his waist. 

“Well, you're not touching me yet! So obviously, it's not enough,” Chan complained as he let his hands rest atop Felix's before he led their hands down Chan’s body. Felix pulled his hands away, reaching up to twist a nipple, smirking when Chan placated under his touch. 

Chan pulled at Felix’s hands once more, dragging them towards the bed and pulling Felix over him. “Touch me,” Chan begged, and who was Felix to say no to Chan who shone in the dimmed light of the bedroom. 

Chan shuddered when Felix ran his hands down his body, slipping in between his legs to tease at his hole. Chan cried out when Felix slipped a finger inside, “You're wet,” Felix stated, crooking his finger inside, just enough for Chan to exhale deeply. 

“Mmhm. Got myself nice and ready in the bath, just for you”. Chan was gone, sprawled against the silk sheets, eyes shut and mouth wide open for anything Felix had to offer. 

“Better take care of you then,” Felix assured, pulling out his finger. Chan jumped, not expecting Felix to pull out, and he sighed when he noticed the other man pull away from him to undo the curtains’ ties. Chan had demanded a large canopy bed the second he could, and now with Felix around, they made great use of the heavy curtains. They served as an extra barrier from the outside world, and both men could just be themselves without worrying.

Chan sighed, waiting for Felix to finish up and retrieve the lube. He knew Felix would, but a part of him was upset. He had always wanted Felix to fuck him with less lube to see if the pleasure outweighed the pain. 

Felix looked like a God in the low light of the moon, barely reaching them through the heavy curtains of the bed. Chan thought that Felix could be a king, a great one at that, he was strong, commanding, yet he was kind to others. Chan often saw him when they would venture into the village in disguises, the way he would stop to feed stray animals or help a lost child find their way back. Chan had always wondered what it would be like to rule beside Felix, they could be kind and generous as his parents, and then they could have their kids running around the palace. 

“You okay?” Felix queried, pausing his movements to look over at Chan, who had gone oddly silent. 

“Yeah,” Chan assured, “Just thinking.”

“Oh yeah? Anything in particular?” Felix asked, taking place in between Chan’s legs again.

“Just you, and how handsome you look,” Chan trailed a finger down Felix’s chest, smiling when the man’s stomach muscles twitched. Felix hummed before leaning over to mouth at Chan’s stomach. Chan cried out loudly when Felix slid his finger in again, with slightly more lube. A perk to having a bedroom in his separate chambers was that no one else would be able to hear Chan when he did things like this.

“Been waiting for this all day,” Chan gasped out as Felix worked his fingers inside him. Felix hummed, urging him to continue. “Thought about you bending me over the dining room, you’d fuck me good,” Chan smirked in between gasps. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Spread out for everyone to see who you belong to,” Felix accused, and suddenly it had felt like his voice had dropped an octave. The change in tone sent his blood rushing, and Chan couldn’t help but whimper. 

“Uh-huh. Belong to you, only you,” Chan declared, squeezing his eyes shut when Felix crooked his fingers, purposefully missing Chan’s prostate. Felix grinned when he slipped in the third finger, pausing for a second to let Chan adjust before he continued the slow torturous pace from before that had Chan gasping out Felix’s name. “Come on! Hurry up!” Chan hissed, he had been wound up all day, and Felix was only dragging this out longer than it needed to be for the sole purpose of torturing him. 

“Patience, baby,” Felix reminded him, but he finally pulled his fingers out before reaching down to grab the lube. Chan fell back against the sheets, choosing to shut his eyes and listening to Felix slick himself up, shuddering in anticipation of what was to come. 

Felix smiled as he looked down at Chan. He looked like a hot mess, from the way his curly hair seemed more unruly than usual to the way his pale skin glimmered with bite marks, both new and old. The flush on Chan never seemed to fade, and Felix couldn't help but enjoy the way the other man’s face had been flushed red from the second Felix had stepped into the room. Chan peeked an eye open, mouth forming into a frown when he realized Felix had stopped all movement to stare at him. 

“What?” Chan pouted. 

“Nothing, you’re just beautiful,” Felix answered, smirking when the flush on Chan’s chest seemed to intensify. Chan huffed, turning away from Felix to conceal his grin. 

Felix was quickly reminded of their current predicament and settled himself in between Chan’s legs once more. Chan let out a deep sigh when Felix grabbed hold of his legs, bringing one to rest over Felix’s shoulder. Before Chan could huff out another complaint, Felix was guiding his dick to Chan’s hole, taking a second to tease around the rim before slipping inside. Chan moaned loudly, his hands grasping Felix’s back and tugging him closer. Felix withheld his groan while he let Chan adjust, choosing to lean down and press comforting kisses to Chan’s jaw.

“Move,” Chan demanded breathily, nails digging into the toned skin of Felix’s back. Instead of remarking on it like he usually would, Felix obliged, pulling Chan’s body close to his. Chan was always so good to him in bed. He was vocal, he was flexible, and he seemed to love everything that Felix gave him. Chan shuddered as Felix settled into a steady rhythm, pulling him closer to kiss him. Felix always managed to fuck him well, making sure Chan had enough space to spread out and always making sure that Chan was thoroughly satisfied when they were done. It was hard not to be content with everything Felix gave him. Felix always fucked him like there was no one else but them, choosing to take his time to make sure Chan was a teary, filthy mess by the end of it

“Oh, shit. So good to me, Channie,” Felix sighed out, choosing to bury his face in Chan’s neck, mouthing against the other man’s pulse point. Chan only whined loudly, choosing to wrap his legs around Felix’s hips, bringing the man deeper inside him. 

Chan cried out as Felix kept his relentless pace, barely pausing to let Chan catch his breath. “Oh, Felix,” Chan gasped out, whimpering when Felix pulled him into a kiss. 

“Too loud, baby. You're going to get us caught,” Felix warned, and Chan nodded. Realistically no one would enter without Chan’s permission, but they could spread rumors around the palace or his parents.

“Want you to come inside. Come inside and don't pull out,” Chan hissed, squeezing his eyes shut as he dragged Felix closer to him. Felix groaned loudly, Chan was fucking filthy, never ashamed to demand things of Felix, and it was one of the things Felix loved about him. 

“Shit. Chan,” Felix gasped out, hips stuttering as he emptied himself into the other man. Chan whined loudly, and it only took a few quick strokes from Felix until he was coming all over their abdomens. Felix rode out his orgasm, rolling his hips with short, deep thrusts inside Chan, enjoying the way Chan cried out softly with every movement. 

“Chan,” Felix called, reaching up to cup Chan’s cheek, who stared at him expectantly. “Marry me,” Felix pleaded, and Chan’s mouth dropped open in shock before he quickly nodded and pulled Felix into a hug. 

-

“That's so fucking unromantic. You proposed to him while you were still inside of him,” Minho groaned, making a disgusted face at Felix. 

“Listen, I just caught up in everything and realized it was him. I just love him so much,” Felix sighed dreamily, pointedly ignoring Minho rolling his eyes at him.

“And your parents?” Minho questioned. 

“I'll have to contact them. I hope Chan’s not too upset when he finds out,” Felix chewed on his lip. Minho sighed, but he nodded in agreement.

True to his word, Felix wrote a detailed letter to his parents, and he was eager to find they would be arriving within the week. He knew they would be excited, despite the shock it would cause with Chan and his parents. Felix had begged Chan to avoid telling his parents until he was ready, and Chan agreed, none the wiser to who Felix truly was.

-

When a servant dashed into the throne room, announcing that the Queen and King of Sunstone kingdom had arrived, Chan’s parents were shocked. They were one of the most powerful kingdoms, and they had sent no prior message regarding their arrival. Still, the King hastily demanded preparations and called for his son to the throne room immediately. 

Chan stepped into the throne room, flushed after hearing the news. Felix had taken off, claiming he had one last thing to do before he could meet Chan, and he sent another guard with Chan instead. 

-

When Felix burst into the throne room, his parents were in front of the King and Queen. Ignoring Chan’s worried look and the warning look from Chan’s father, Felix bowed before them. “Mother, Father. I'm glad you could make it. Please excuse me for my tardiness,” Felix murmured, staring down at his parent’s feet.

“Oh, darling. Look at you!” Felix’s mother exclaimed, pulling him to his feet and into a hug. He felt his father squeeze them both as well. “My poor darling. Look at the clothes they have him in. I told you this was a bad idea,” Felix’s mother sent a pointed look to his father, who simply shrugged. 

“It's okay, Mother. I told you multiple times I wanted to do this,” Felix reassured her, but she still sighed. 

“I see you've gotten stronger. You make me proud, Felix,” His father stated before pulling him into another hug. Then, Felix turned to the stunned Bang family to introduce his parents. 

“Your Majestys, I would like to introduce my parents to you,” Felix gestured, and they all bowed.

“Oh my god,” Chan’s mother stated. 

“Your Majestys, we had no idea that Felix was your son. We would have been more prepared. Please excuse us,” Chan’s father tried to appease his parents, worry lines growing deeper and deeper by the second. 

“Oh, no need,” Felix’s mother laughed, “Ultimately, it was Felix who chose to go undercover, and we thought it was fit for him to see how other people lived. If I may, what did Felix do here?” She questioned, and the King instantly paled.

“Well, you see, he was my son’s bodyguard,” He admitted, almost shamefully, and Felix’s mother nodded. 

“Hm, that's good. I’m sure it taught you well enough,” Felix’s father sounded pleased at the concept. Still, his parents sent him a warning look after they took in the prince’s appearance. 

“Now tell me, where is Minho?” Felix’s father questioned.

“Right here, sir,” Minho stepped forward from where he had quickly fallen into step with his old guard friends. 

“Oh, Minho. I'm sure you've taken good care of Felix. Kept him in his place,” Felix’s mother commented. 

“I'll admit, it was hard to keep him out of trouble, but I'm his right-hand man for a reason, I guess,” Minho sighed, smirking at Felix when his parents sympathized with him. 

“Excuse us, if you will, your Majestys. But what is the reason for your arrival?” Chan’s father questioned, breaking them out of their small reunion. Then, “Someone get some chairs for the royal family,” Chan’s father hissed out, and his parents sat, while Minho took his place in the line of guards once more. 

“Well, Felix contacted us,” They stated simply, and Felix took the opportunity to call Chan over to the side.

“Felix. How could you not tell me?” Chan hissed out, embarrassed. 

“I'm sorry, I really wanted it to be a surprise, but now we can get their blessings,” Felix explained, and Chan softened before he nodded in agreement. Felix quickly to his seat once more between his parents.

“What my wife is trying to say is that Felix would like to ask for your son’s hand in marriage,” Felix’s father spoke firmly. It was clear they were powerful from how they sat, with good posture and a stern look in their eyes. It was clear they were royalty from a mile away, and they expected everyone to know as well.

“We’ve heard much about your family from our reports, and we’ve decided it would be a good idea. Of course, it would be your son’s decision, but we believe this could help our kingdoms as well,” Felix’s father stated, and his mother nodded in agreement. 

“I see. How exactly would this work?” Chan’s father questioned. 

“Well, if your son accepts, multiple scenarios could happen. Felix is our firstborn, and while we would like for him to take over ultimately, it must be at whatever his fiancé and he decide is best for them. We would never wish to uproot your son in any way,” Felix’s father admitted.

“Of course, your son is well within his right to decline, and if he were to do so, we would accept it,” Felix’s mother added.

“Chan, what do you have to say about this, dear?” Chan’s father turned to Chan, who seemed flustered when everyone’s eyes turned to him. Felix itched to be standing next to him like he had grown accustomed to, and he hoped the meeting would end soon. 

“Well, Felix proposed the other day, and I said yes,” Chan admitted shyly. Felix beamed at the other man, but he ducked in embarrassment when his parents gasped. 

“Felix, you didn’t tell us!” His father exclaimed. 

“I’m sorry, I just wanted it to be a surprise for you and Mom,” Felix revealed, and his parents nodded in understanding. 

“What do you say we let the boys discuss privately, and we could have a meeting?” Chan’s father suggested, standing to lead Felix’s parents into another room. 

As soon as his parents stepped out, Chan quickly stepped down from the throne and walked towards Felix. Felix couldn’t help it; he was overjoyed and took Chan into his arms, twirling the other man, smiling when Chan laughed loudly. 

“I’m so so glad this worked out. Why didn’t you tell me you were a Prince?” Chan questioned when Felix set him down, looking at Felix worriedly. 

“Oh, baby. It was just I was supposed to be undercover, and I couldn’t do that if anyone knew my true identity. Besides, I liked being able to be by your side all the time,” Felix whispered, softly enough that only Chan was able to hear.

“If it makes you feel better, Your Majesty, it was fun being able to boss him around as a fellow servant,” Minho offered, and suddenly, Chan realized that Minho must have been one of Felix’s servants that had come along with him. 

“Only slightly,” Chan admitted, ignoring Felix’s scoff. 

“Come on, let’s get out of here,” Felix murmured, guiding Chan towards the exit of the room. Now, Chan was able to see who Felix truly was. It certainly explained his confidence in everything he did and his straightforward attitude. 

“So, where are you taking me?” Chan questioned, holding onto Felix’s arm as the other man led him through the corridors. 

“Your bedroom,” Felix replied simply, laughing at the flush that formed on Chan’s face. 

-

Despite his initial embarrassment at Felix’s true identity, Chan found himself much more comfortable around his fiance. It was clear Felix now had nothing to hide, and he seemed almost happier than before. He still refused to let Chan do anything, insisting it would be a crime to let his fiance walk around unprovided for. “Felix, it’s not a big deal, and besides, you’re not my servant anymore,” Chan complained when Felix insisted on bringing him a plate of food from the kitchen. 

“It’s not about that,” Felix gasped, almost offended by Chan’s words, “It’s about knowing I’m able to do all of these things for the love of my life. If it were up to me, I would be the one cooking you breakfast every single morning,” Felix had sighed, and for a second, Chan understood. 

“Alright, since you love it so much, I guess you can leave your poor fiance in bed alone while you go get him food,” Chan sighed back, leaning dramatically against his headboard. 

“Brat,” Felix chided, standing from the bed. Chan only huffed, turning onto his side to stare at Felix as he haphazardly pulled on his clothing, attempting to look at least somewhat presentable before he went down to the kitchen. For now, Chan was happy to roll around with Felix for as long as his parents allowed him to stay. While Felix had been serving in Chan’s kingdom, he had neglected his duties, and with the engagement, it was expected he was to return and fulfill everything before they were wed. Chan wasn’t sure how well he would do with Felix being away, having grown so accustomed to having him around, but he was confident they would overcome this together.


End file.
